


you're drunk on strawberry wine, I'm drunk on you

by JujuRotfuchs



Series: drunk in love [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Cuddling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Underage Drinking, otayuri - Freeform, this is a little silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujuRotfuchs/pseuds/JujuRotfuchs
Summary: Otabek has it bad for his best friend, Yuri. If only he was a little braver.





	you're drunk on strawberry wine, I'm drunk on you

 

Otabek is a weak man. He’s not proud of it.

The hero of what? The golden boy, who? He’s not responsible. He’s not a good influence. He can’t be trusted.

He’s crazy in love with Yuri.

Yuri makes him weak. Yuri is the reason they’re sitting next to each other on a dusty couch in someone else’s living room while there’s a party roaring around him. Because Otabek can’t say no to that pouty angel-face.

And he can’t even be mad at Yuri. Otabek is sure that the innocence in his eyes was real, that he didn’t take advantage of Otabek’s feelings. His best friend is clueless about the turmoil he causes in Otabek’s chest.

Yuri has no idea how hard it is for Otabek to not stare at the lips of his sandbox love, although they’re stained red from the cheap strawberry wine Yuri has been drinking.  
The party around them goes on loudly, with shattering bottles and yelling kids but Otabek can’t hear a thing. He’s focused on the way the multi-colored lights catch in Yuri’s golden hair, turning it orange, baby pink, pastel green…

They met as children. The quiet boy and the wildcat he took home. All through kindergarten and school, Otabek had tried to look out for Yuri, being the older out of the two of them.  
It’s not like Yuri needed someone to protect him if anything, he needed someone to tame him and somehow, they’d fit right together.  
For a while, they balanced each other out. The wild one and the quiet one. Yuri made Otabek more daring. Otabek calmed the fire that burned within Yuri.

The lines started to blur in high school. Yuri’s sparks burned Otabek’s skin open, slowly, one crack at a time.

  
_Otabek I dare you to…_

_Otabek wouldn’t it be fun if…_

_Otabek, come on! I’m sure we won’t get caught…_

_Otabek, you look older. You do it…_  
  


Yuri was a siren and Otabek had been lured by his fire. Leaving all his responsible traits to burn behind him.

It started with a leather jacket and a shared cigarette, continued with a motorbike and Otabek forgot that he was supposed to look out for Yuri. Not give into his daring games. But he was weak, weak, weak.

Which brings him back to the party. He looks at Yuri and that little smirk curling up in the corner of his mouth tells him he’s already a little tipsy. Otabek’s heart jumps.

If he were a good man, he would get Yuri home and tuck him into bed now. If he were a better man, he would get up from the couch and distract himself from Yuri. Have a few drinks himself, find another pretty kitten. One he could actually kiss.  
Because no matter what kind of daredevil Yuri made out of him, Otabek’s still not brave enough to kiss him the way he wants to.

And he is no good man. He is a weak man. A weak man in love and he feel’s ashamed for getting Yuri another drink. Pressing the cup between his thin fingers with a smile that makes Yuri’s eyes light up.

Because this is the moment that reveals Otabek’s shameful behavior. He’s passing Yuri one drink after another, solely for one reason: Yuri turns into a very affectionate drunk.

If he was braver, Otabek would try to gain the affection of a sober Yuri. But he isn’t. He’s fucking scared of losing his best friend. Fully aware that his actions are disgusting and questionable, he can’t stop himself from letting Yuri drink more than he should.

When he started falling for Yuri, a smile was enough to make him happy for weeks. A simple brush of hands had him on could nine. Yuri laying his head on his shoulder or hugging him, made Otabek believe that he would never need more.  
But he’s an addict. He craves Yuri’s smile now like a fix. He constantly wants to hold his hand. He wants to hug him all the time. He feels like he’ll die if he won’t kiss him soon.

But he won’t, especially not when Yuri’s drunk. He might be an asshole taking advantage of his intoxicated best friend but he would never just touch him like that.  
All he wants, all he needs, is Yuri cuddling up to him unashamedly. Demanding to be carried. Asking Otabek to pet him and play with his hair.

Drunk Yuri is soft and cuddly and giggly. Sober Yuri hides that part of him more efficiently.  
Otabek dreams about coaxing him out of that shell, kissing him until he melts. He want’s Yuri to love him back so badly but how, _how_ , should he ever bring that up?

He’s hopeless and Yuri is drunk, sinking further into the seat, leaning into his side. Otabek wraps an arm around him.

„You okay?“ He asks, leaning down so Yuri will hear him better.

Otabek knows his boundaries better than Yuri does. He never lets him drink until he passes out or pukes but he’s gotta make sure. Clinging to that little rest of responsibility makes him feel better about being such a hypocrite.

„I’m fine,“ Yuri mumbles, scooting closer, “the music just sucks.“

„Told you.“ Otabek laughs.

„The party sucks too.“

Otabek takes Yuri’s half empty cup from his fingers before the strawberry wine lands on his jeans. „You wanna go?“ He asks.

Yuri whines. „Where?“

Otabek has a suspicion that Yuri doesn’t actually likes parties. He just likes free booze and dancing but he’s right, this party really does suck and the music is awful.

„Wherever you want to go, kitten. We could grab some food. Go for a walk. I could take you home, you decide.“

Yuri hums and blinks up at Otabek with his huge eyes. „Will you carry me?“

Everywhere. „Of course.“

Yuri’s lucid enough for a piggyback ride. They make their way through the crowd of sweating teenagers and dry-humping couples until they reach the front door and escape into the fresh air of the night.

„You’re alright back there?“ Otabek asks over his shoulder as he walks away from the house, „Feeling dizzy? Sick? Tired?“

„Nope.“ Yuri says and hooks his chin over Otabek’s shoulder. His soft hair tickles Otabek’s neck and he wonders if Yuri dunked his tips into the strawberry wine or if he uses a new shampoo.

„Why am I carrying you then?“ Otabek chuckles but his grip on Yuri’s thighs is tight. He doesn’t want to let go.

„Because I wanted you to.“ Yuri says and bites playfully at his ear. It makes Otabek laugh. It makes Otabek wish Yuri would be like this with him all the time.

„You’re a brat.“ He says fondly, crossing the empty street.

„I’m the king of the world.“ Yuri yells into the dark night, probably waking the whole neighborhood.

„Shhh, Yura!“ Otabek’s attempt at scolding is weakened by giggles. He tries not to join but Yuri’s silliness is contagious.

„You’re gonna get us in trouble.“

Otabek can’t see it but he knows Yuri’s rolling his eyes.

„I thought you were my partner in crime?“

Otabek plays along. He stops dead in his tracks and dramatically looks from left to right. „Are they onto us? I thought we covered or tracks?“ He says with a deep voice, mimicking some kind of villain accent.

Yuri is too tipsy to stay serious. He giggles again. „I think they found us. What do we do?“

„We run. Dead or alive, they won’t catch us.“ Otabek growls and takes off running through the empty neighborhood.

„Beka!“ Yuri shrieks, clinging to his neck. „That doesn’t even make sense!“

„Tell that to the judge, jailbird. Run with me or hand yourself in to face justice.“

„Never!“ Yuri howls and starts making siren noises as if they were actually chased by the police. Otabek can’t tell if his lungs hurt from running or laughing.

They keep their game up until Otabek get’s side stitches, then they switch back like nothing happened.

„You’re such a child, Beka.“ Yuri mumbles while nuzzling his face against Otabek’s neck, muffling his own words.

„You love it. You’d die of boredom without me.“ Otabek answers, choosing not to mention that Yuri is the silly one initiating most their games.

„Hmmm maybe.“ Yuri says against his neck, lips brushing against Otabek’s skin. His brain short-circuits.

„Hey, where are we going again?“ Yuri asks shorty after.

„My house. I’m home alone. You’re too tipsy and loud, you’d wake your Grandpa up and then we both would get in trouble. Again.“

„I’m not tipsy!“ Yuri protests, slurring a little.

„Of course.“ Otabek smiles, turning into his street.

„Do you have any food? I’m starving.“ Yuri complains, already distracted again.

„What a surprise.“ Otabek mumbles, low enough so Yuri can’t hear him. „Yeah, I got food.“

„What kind of food?“ Yuri demands and makes Otabek list every single item in the fridge until they reach the front door. Otabek wonders if being in love with him is worth the hassle.

Inside, he lets Yuri down who stumbles on fawn-legs towards the kitchen. Otabek follows him after locking the door.

Sometimes, Yuri and Otabek both get drunk. And at one point, they always decide that they were hungry. Their drunk cooking sessions always end with the kitchen in a mess, one of them falling asleep halfway through and more often than not, food that isn’t edible.

Maybe it was for the better that Otabek stayed sober tonight. If only he wouldn’t feel so guilty about taking advantage of Yuri’s cuddling.

Otabek finds Yuri sitting on the floor in front of the fridge, eating shredded cheese out of the bag. Ladies and gentlemen, the love of his life.

„Do you want a sandwich?“ Otabek asks, stepping over him to get to the bread.

„Jeff.“ Yuri agreed with his mouth full, cheese falling to the ground.

In the time it takes Otabek to make two sandwiches, Yuri manages to eat a few hands full of cornflakes, some apple juice straight from the box, a baby banana and something that Otabek thinks might be cold pasta sauce from a jar.

„If you have to throw up now, I wouldn’t blame it on the alcohol.“ Otabek says with raised eyebrows, watching how Yuri licks tomato sauce from his fingers.

„I never throw up. I have a stomach made out of steel.“

„You puked all over my shoes last year at the fun fair.“ Otabek retorts, holding Yuri’s sandwich out of reach for him.

„After riding the rollercoaster with the looping 20 times in a row, idiot. That was a stupid bet.“ Yuri glared at Otabek and simply took his sandwich.

„It was _your_ idea.“ Otabek pointed out and switched their sandwiches again. Yuri didn’t like mustard on his.

„Details.“ Yuri mumbles around a mouthful and winked at Otabek. His heart fell out of his chest and through the floor.

They were eating silence until Yuri put on the kitchen radio, from then on he hummed along between bites and started to dance around the table. Otabek was watching in trance, almost forgetting to chew.

It was a little concerning how Yuri was sliding around on his socks in his tipsy state, singing into his sandwich like it was a microphone but Otabek didn’t have the heart to stop him. It was adorable.

„You’re ridiculous.“ Otabek says fondly after swallowing his last bite.

„I’m talented and breathtaking.“ Yuri declares and drops the rest of his sandwich on Otabek’s plate before letting himself fall into Otabek’s lap.

And indeed, Otabek forgets to breathe then. Even more so when Yuri wraps his arms around his neck and blinks up at him through long lashes, asking, „Will you carry me up to bed now?“

Somehow, Otabek manages to find his voice again. „You’re tired now, little ballerina?“

„No, not yet.“ Yuri mumbles and lays his head against Otabek’s shoulder.

Otabek doesn’t have the balls to asks what he means, so he just stands and carries Yuri up the stairs like the princess he is.

Countless sleepover’s as kids prevented them from ever feeling awkward about sharing a bed, so Otabek kicks the door to his room open and goes to set Yuri down on his duvet. But when he wants to straighten up again, Yuri still clings to his neck and won’t let him go.

„Don’t go.“ He whines and Otabek’s heart stutters.

„I just wanna go to the bathroom real quick, brush my teeth, you know? You should too.“

Yuri always has an emergency toothbrush at Otabek’s place.

„I will, in a second, okay? Just stay here, just for a moment.“

And because Otabek is weak, and because Otabek can’t say no to Yuri, he lets himself be pulled down on top of Yuri. When he tries to roll off him and onto the bed, Yuri tightens his arms around him, keeping him in place.

„Yuri, I’m squishing you.“

„No, you’re not.“

Stubborn brat. But Otabek doesn’t dare to complain again. One of Yuri’s hands lays securely between his shoulder-blades, the other wanders into his hair to play with the longer strands. Otabek’s heart starts to race and he wonder’s if Yuri can feel it.

Yuri shifts a little and then he wraps his legs around Otabek’s hips too, punching the breath out of his best friend. He’s not moving his hips but Otabek is still more than aware that he’s laying between Yuri’s open legs now, that their crotches are flush. Otabek waits a few heartbeats if Yuri will start moving against him but he’s calm save for the fingers he’s still running through Otabek’s hair.

He deems the situation as innocent and relaxes a little, making sure not to think about them in this position lacking their clothes. Yuri is tipsy and Yuri wants to cuddle and the last thing Otabek now needs, is all the blood rushing south.

„You’re okay, Beka?“ Yuri whispers, turning his head so his lips brush against Otabek’s ear. He’s in heaven, no idea how he got there but this is it.

„Yeah.“ Otabek whispers back and tries to make himself feel as cuddly and soft as Yuri feels beneath him, urging all tension away.

Once he got over the initial shock of thinking that Yuri was about to tipsily grind on him, he lets himself sink into the bliss of being held by Yuri’s arms. He breathes in the smell of Yuri’s hair and basks in his body heat, beginning to breathe calmer.  
He could fall asleep like this, he could happily stay like this forever. He never wants to get up again.

Yuri’s soft breathing against his ear is about to lull him into sleep but then he feels Yuri’s lips brush against his skin again as he whispers his next words.

„Beka? Are you sleeping?“

„No. Do you want me to get off you?“

„No.“

They’re silent for a few more moments.

„Beka?“

„Yeah?“

„Can I tell you something?“

„Everything.“

„Promise that you won’t be mad. Or laugh.“

„I promise.“

His heartbeat is calm still, he wouldn’t be surprised if Yuri was about to ask him if he could go downstairs for him and get him the rest of his sandwich.

„Beka, I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you.“

Otabek’s heart starts racing incredibly fast. Oh, he is such a weak man.

And he’s crazy in love with Yuri.

Yuri, who luckily, is a lot braver than him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what this is. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.
> 
> I'd be super happy if you left me kudos & some comments in case you did <3 
> 
> Find all my links, or just come by to say Hi, on my tumblr [ here](https://yours-julie.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Edit, June 2018: there is now a sequel to this


End file.
